Accidentally in Love
by luckygirl88
Summary: Based on the song "Accidentally in Love" , this one-shot takes us through some couples of ouran and how they fell in love at first site. Pairings: TamaXHaru HikaXKao MoriXHuni KyoXRen *KyouyaXRenge* Please enjoy and review


**Luckygirl88 Presents**

"_**Accidentally in Love"**_

**Author: After watching an amv today based on this song and couple, I thought "**_**hmm, what a cute one-shot or fanfic this could be"**_** So I went with the idea to bring you this. Please enjoy and ignore any grammar or spelling that comes your way. ^^**

_Today is a normal day at the elite Ouran High. However; it is a special day and occasion. It is that time when love springs all over the place. Spring, yes spring. It is even better than that. It's the Sakura festival. That's when the Sakura trees aka cherry blossom trees start to bloom and many romantic couples gather around to see this event. Before the event, the Ouran Host Club likes to share the pre-event for its guest. Every one is dressed up for this occasion. You'll see the Twins wearing the lovely serving outfits, Tamaki and Kyouya are also dressed up in the same entire and than the rest, that being Haruhi, Hunny and Mori are dressed in black suits, to be exact, tuxes with a small Sakura flower pined to the suit. Each one of them is gathered outside sitting around for the occasion. However; poor Tamaki is pondering a question. He wants to spend this event with some one special. Either with his guest or with one particular person of the host club; that being Haruhi Fujioka. How will he choose? Only he can decide that question._

Haruhi saw poor Tamaki slouching like usual. Depressed probably. He sad that sad puppy dog look in his eyes. No one could resist that face, it was…too cute in his own special way. Haruhi ended up walking over to him. She slouched beside him and tapped his shoulder.

"HARUHI!!! You scared me there for a moment," Tamaki replied as he jumped up and almost hit his head on a tree.

"Sorry about that senpai. You seem down. What's the problem?"

"_I really don't know what the problem. What I'm supposed to say? Tell her maybe I'm in a love fix? No, I won't say that. I can't tell her I'm "In" love with her. Than again I'm her father and not anything else. What to do,"_

"Well Haruhi if you must know. I'm worried about this event right now. You see, one of us has to kiss our guest,"

"That wasn't a problem before and besides, I did the kissing last time remember. You pushed me and it ended up becoming a lip on lip thing senpai,"

"_Right. I remember that. I wish it was me then kissing Haruhi. Oh stop it! You don't love her that way. Alright, just calm down and say in my mind, "I'm not in love with my little girl" Ok, ready…oh screw this,"_

_**So she said, "What's the problem baby?"  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love, think about it every time  
I think about it, can't stop thinking 'bout it**_

"Right. I know Haruhi. I remember it too well. The twins over there," Tamaki said as he pointed to the Hitachiin brothers clearly doing there twinest, "Were eating a banana and I slipped on it because they were being a pain in my…you get the idea,"

"Yeah. Well they are devils. Hey, Mori and Hunny took off for a while. Do you want to come with me and entertain my guests? You don't have to say anything if you like,"

"Sure. I'll join you,"

So Haruhi and Tamaki walked over to greet her guests and begin the lovely swooning over. Tamaki just sat there eyeing over how pretty and attractive Haruhi looked today. Nothing odd or different. Just another day for Tamaki, but his thoughts were becoming more…desperate.

"_Haruhi…why can't you see it's me. I'm the only one for you. Err, get it together. You need to stop this right now! I'm not in love with Haruhi nor will I ever. But then again,"_ Tamaki paused his thought and suddenly Haruhi was giving that perfect smile, that charm he couldn't say no to. It was his happiness to see that every day. _"She looks perfect. Err, how long is will this go on!?"_

"Hey senpai don't you agree?" Haruhi said as Tamaki was suddenly snapped into reality.

"Oh yeah I agree. Agree with what?"

She gave a frustrated look and then ignored it.

"We were talking about how tonight will be special. This event, it marks a new start for couples tonight. It'll be a full moon and since the blossoms are blooming, it's even better,"

"Your right, it is a new start,"

"So Tamaki, we were wondering," One guest started to say as her friend irrupted her shortly.

"Do you know anything about love?"

Suddenly Haruhi got this grin and curious question on her face.

"_I want to know too. Tamaki may act like the king, but does he know anything about what love really is? Maybe he fakes it. We'll see," _Haruhi pondered in thought, her grin expanding in size.

"_I don't know anything about it. Sure, I may be the kind, number one, but all my stuff is acting. I only pretend to charm them. Then again, I did read on what love is a while back. Maybe I use that to my advantage. Besides, Haruhi is watching me,"_

"Love my dear ladies is a passionate feeling you get when you and another feel longing for each other, like right now with you and me," Tamaki paused his speech as the girls swooned over him and melted in a second. He seemed pleased; Haruhi gave that -_- look like she normally would. "It is true; you can be in love with some one or not in love. To be loved is great, but to have some one love you is even greater. Wouldn't you agree, ladies?"

They nodded and Tamaki went back into the dark pit of his mind in thought.

_**How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore it if it's love  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me  
But I don't know nothing about love**_

"Well ladies. It's time for us to end this. I'll see you tonight then," Haruhi said and waved them good bye.

Now Haruhi was alone and focused on Tamaki. Tamaki still slouched in thought and she shook her head and grabbed him.

"Come on idiot. We have things to do and Kyouya said if were late he'll kill us,"

As they ran, couples on corners started to kiss under the trees. Haruhi looked at them, all happy. She shook her head and thought of nothing else. She didn't want to be in love with any one. She wanted to study and be happy. The twins, like the twins they are were just getting happy with each other. They were talking about tonight as well.

_**Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Because everybody's after love**_

Now the twins were thinking about this even and how they wanted it to be. They planned out all the schemes they could use tonight, but what got them is that tonight is supposed to be about couples. Yes, its true they love each other, but there are some loves stronger than that.

"Hey Hikaru, what's going on with you?" Kaoru said as he placed his cold hands on Hikaru's warm shoulder.

"It's nothing Kaoru. I'm sorry for making you worry,"

"Hey it's ok. Were brothers right. Do you want to go some where? Maybe we can get something to eat before we see the "shadow king." What do you say?"

"Sure Kaoru, that's sounds like fun,"

So the two run after each other and headed to the schools cafeteria where even after lunch they served up some luscious treats. Hikaru kept eyeing his brother. He always felt warm and happy next to him. He felt like he melted perfectly beside him. He was always there.

"Hey Kaoru! You can't beat me! I'm almost there!"

"I'll beat you! Don't worry,"

"_You can't beat me Kaoru, you're always behind. Just seeing you behind me, makes me want you more at times,"_

"_Hikaru, when I chase after you, I feel like I'm floating. You and me together, it's a strong bond. No one can break it, not even her. Hikaru, were always together you and I and I love for that,"_

_**So I said, "I'm a snowball running"  
Running down into the spring  
That's coming all this love melting under  
Blue skies belting out sunlight, shimmering love**_

Well baby I surrender to the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone  
Never alone, no, no

The twins finally made it to the cafeteria and were out of breath. Poor guys. Each of them started complaining who made it first, but in the end they both agreed they one. They never fought over anything and never wanted each other to have something more than the other. Each of them wanted to be equal and nothing else.

"Hey Hikaru, why don't I get this time. You can next time we have a race ok?"

"Thank Kaoru, I'd like that,"

"_From the second I saw you, from the day we were born, I knew we would have a relationship. Something special, but never knew it would be like this," _Hikaru said in his thought as he watched Kaoru pay and grab the ice cream.

Each of them gave that Hitachiin twin smile and laughed together.

"_Being here with you is rewarding. I never want our relationship to go away,"_

The two sat and talked non-stop. They whispered in each others ears and shortly, they each started talking about each other and the times they had. Before they knew it…they were falling for each other more than expected. The bond and love became one and grew.

_**Come on, come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, come on  
Settle down inside my love**_

While the twins had there fun, Mori and Hunny where just hanging out in that area eating cake like normal. Hunny was being cute and Mori was, well Mori. Hunny looked up to Mori like the brother he wished he had, unlike the brother he has now who constantly wants to be better than him. Mori always saw Hunny as the brother he wants. Yes, Mori does have a sibling, but he sees Hunny as something else. Suddenly Hunny stopped numbing on cake and started at the spaced out Mori senpai.

"Takeshi, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Mitsukuni. I have a lot on my mind right now,"

"Hmm, you know what clears that up?"

"What?"

"CAKE!!!!!"

Mori chuckled and kneeled down next to Hunny.

"You always know what cheers me up,"

"I know, but I'm afraid right now,"

"Why?" Mori asked confused. Hunny seemed cheerful, but he never seemed down.

"Well, after tonight things feel like they will change. I know were related Takeshi and I know it's wrong, but what about the small relationship we have. Will it all go away?" Hunny said as little tears came pouring down his big eyes of cuteness. No one could resist that face, not even Mori.

"Mitsukuni that will only change if you make it change. Just because were related doesn't make it seem wrong in our eyes. We should be happy with our choices. If you want to go your own way that's fine and if I want to go my own way then that should be fine with you. Whatever makes you happy makes me happy,"

Hunny's eyes soften and were now filled with joy. He dropped the fork and jumped onto Mori senpai. He was delighted. Although Hunny loves Mori like a brother, he stills wants to be able to have his own relationship with some one out there…some day. For now, he'll spend the last minutes with Mori senpai.

"Come on Takeshi! Kyo-chan is waiting for us!"

Mori started to walk and headed out as the happy twins followed from behind. Hunny then leaped out and jumped up and down. Mori laugh and followed from behind.

_**Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once upon a time in love**_

Every one finally made it to the shadow king. He placed his black book down and suddenly lip stick covered his face. Every one laughed and giggled at him. For once, the kind himself finally had a relationship going on again.

"Yes, yes. I know. I have lip stick all over, but I should be happy," He said sort of grinning.

"Why senpai. Who'd you get with?" Haruhi asked still chuckling.

"I got with Renge. We arranged things and as long as she gives me space and doesn't follow me every where and all that fangirl stuff, then things can work out,"

"So you're saying…." Kaoru started off once again, another twin on off speech.

"You and Renge will be…" Then Hikaru.

"That's right," Kyouya said finishing off with that creepy smile.

"We see," the twins exclaimed together.

"Well now that every one is here, you better get ready. We have only a few hours and then the guests will arrive. I will put you in teams, which you seem to be already placed in. Very well then. Every one off,"

They left and did the assignments. Tamaki and Haruhi were in charge of setting up the décor. Tamaki had issues with the streamers. Haruhi just laughed and helped him out. He ended up blushing and kept telling himself over and over its not meant to be.

The twins had to figure out what music should be played at this even. They figured out at the start of the dance it would be fancy, twirl around kind of stuff and that after midnight the party would begin with rave like music. Hey, every host has to have a grand slam party once in a while.

Mori and Hunny ended up choosing the desert. If we haven't figure out Hunny by know, we know he choose cake. They ended up making it and Mori seemed please. Hunny ended up getting frosting all over him and Mori cleaned him up.

As for Kyouya, well he didn't do anything productive. He and Renge wanted to catch up if you know what we mean.

It was now time for the party to start. Around nine was wine the blossoms would bloom and the couples could say there voles together. They music seemed light and soft. Instruments strum around the room and the lights twinkled as the people danced in them. The smell of flowers loomed in the dance hall and each of the host had a partner to dance with, female partner. Haruhi had to dress like a guy again, but it was apart of her duty.

Tamaki kept thinking about choosing his love match. As he danced he thought of possible people and yet, that ideal of Haruhi being there kept hammering his thoughts. He knew he loved her, but couldn't see it working. Haruhi wasn't worried about her love match. She knew it could be years till the right man came along.

One minute till nine and every one was outside. Tamaki looked around. The twins were next to each other holding hands. Hunny and Mori were standing beside each other and Haruhi just stood sighing out a mushroom cloud.

"_Let's get this over with so I can go home," _Haruhi thought.

"_Who to choose, who to choose! Crap, thirty seconds left!!!!!" _Tamaki thought as he ran around the floor.

"No matter what happens," Kaoru started to say.

"We'll always be…" Hikaru then replied

"Together,"

"_No matter what Mitsukuni decides, I'll be there to support him all the way," _Mori thought.

Ten seconds left and our King was almost out of time. People started counting down and he was running. Constantly he thought of who to choose. Five seconds left now and only one person crossed his mind. At last, he found the one. He found his true love. In the end…he choose Haruhi. Only one second left and he leaped up to her.

"HARUHI!!!!!" He called out to her.

"Sen…." She stopped suddenly.

There lips meet. She was shocked. She never imagined that her own senpai would be the one to kiss her. She was so happy. The kiss, instead of being quick and embarrassing turned passionately real fast.

"Senpai…I love you," She said in a whisper.

"I love you two…Haruhi," He replied back in her ear.

_**We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love**_

Accidentally  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love

The twins, just before the count choose their path. They knew from the start that it would be. As the count down continued, they looked into each other's eyes. Hikaru's were tearing up, Kaoru's as well. Five seconds remained and the two couldn't handle the wait. They each kissed each other right then and there. The brotherly love sparked into something knew, something strong. It became a beckon of love and something they wanted all this time. All they ever wanted was each other and now they had it.

"Kaoru, thank you. You mean everything to me,"

"I know. You meant everything to me from the start. Now I know…. It was you Hikaru. No need to thank me. I should be thanking you,"

"Kaoru,"

"Hikaru,"

"I love you," they both exclaimed at once.

So the brotherly love became one. It was something stronger than any sibling love could be. It was…true love.

_**Accidentally  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
I'm in love, I'm in love  
Accidentally**_

For our last two couples, they knew what they wanted. Hunny wanted Mori and Mori wanted for Hunny to be happy. In the, Hunny choose Mori even through he felt people wouldn't like him after his decision. Mori was happy and promised Hunny that'll he do his best as a love partner and as a friend.

Kyouya and Renge were happy. Even though Kyouya told Renge in the past that it wouldn't work, he knew that no one would take Renge, mainly because she was crazy. In the end, he made her happy and gave her nothing but joy. He still had plans for the family business and more. ;)

In the over all end, everything turned out for the best. Tamaki got his love, the twins passionately stayed together forever, Hunny and Mori started their own relationship and Kyouya and Renge had plans for theirs as well. Sometimes love shocks us all, even in ways we least expect….

_**Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her  
Love, I'm in love**_

_**The end**_

***This was my first time working with yaoi and yeah, I've never done it, so tell me how I did. Normally I wouldn't pair Hunny and Mori together, but for this it seemed to work. So once again, tell me how it went. Review, comment, fav, your choice. I'm just glad I did this. ^^***


End file.
